1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data printing in an inkjet type terminal equipment and more particularly, to a method that allows speed reduction of printing and ejecting of paper after the ink dries to prevent ink smearing in cases where more than the usual amount of ink is sprayed when there is a large amount of data to be printed during data printing in the terminal equipment of an inkjet output device.
2. Prior Art
The present specification describes this invention with a facsimile among the inkjet type terminal equipments as an illustrative example.
A facsimile is a device that enables exchange of documents through the provision of a scanner that is able to read internal documents, a printer that is able to print out data in the form of characters, and a communication section such as a telephone line that enables transmission and reception of data with a long distance counterpart.
Conventionally, among facsimiles, while the printing method of normal paper facsimiles using toners or a thermal detection section is a horizontal line unit based, a facsimile which employs the inkjet method simultaneously prints vertical direction data in the amount corresponding to the number of nozzles in the cartridge.
Namely, the facsimile prints a certain amount of data in one operation and then changes the position of the paper according to a predetermined time to the next position and prints the next line.
This prior art prints one line and then ejects the paper at a certain speed and then directly prints the next line. However, in some cases when there is a large amount of data, because the paper is ejected before the ink dries, there is a drawback of the data being lost due to the ink smearing by the contact of the paper with the user""s hands or other objects.
Therefore, this invention is disclosed to resolve the problems set forth above, and the object thereof is to resolve the drawback of the ink smearing caused due to paper ejection prior to ink drying during a data printing operation, accordingly, in a printing manner where the next line is systematically printed regardless of the amount of ink sprayed, this invention provides a method of adjusting the printing speed such that the paper is ejected after the sprayed ink dries by regulating the printing time of the next line according to the amount of ink, after determining the amount of ink sprayed.
To achieve the above objects in printing data in an inkjet type terminal equipment, a method of preventing ink smearing in an inkjet type terminal equipment according to the present invention includes the steps of determining whether there is data to be printed in the terminal equipment; calculating the dot number of the ink required for printing the data in a predetermined unit if there is data to be printed; printing the data in the predetermined unit on paper by initiating actuation of a timer corresponding to the calculated dot number; determining, after printing, whether the actuation of the timer is completed; and moving the paper as much as the predetermined unit if actuation of the timer is completed.
Preferably, the predetermined unit is a one band unit in which the printer of the terminal equipment prints the data.
Preferably, the actuation of the timer corresponding to the calculated dot number is actuated according to a value that is databased such that it corresponds to the calculated dot number on a one to one ratio.